Locker room molestation (Itacest One-shot)
by Purplepowergurl
Summary: It was just a normal day, the Italy twins went swimming. But who knew Veneziano could change to a complete personality, by just pulling on his curl. And the thrill of being caught is also another arousing factor with doing it in a locker room.


Why did he even agree to this? He should have known that something would go terribly wrong. When it was early, Romano thought it would be just another swimming day with his brother. But he thought wrong. He didn't even knew that his twin could have such a personality switch by just pulling on his curl. To be honest it was only a joke to pull on the younger brother's curl. Well now he makes a mental note to never pull on Veneziano's curl again. But that was already too late. Everything he wanted, was to change his clothes as Veneziano pushed him against a random locker that was in their way. he let out a pained gasp as his wet body fell against the white-blue locker.

"Now, now Fratello~ where do you want to go?~ you have something to fix, dear big brother"

"I have nothing to fix, let me go."

Romano gasped as his younger brother bites on his neck lightly.

"Oh~ big brother, what is this? You are pretty slutty, we are literally doing incest~ Looks like i found out one your fetishes~"

Romano knew that there was no hiding anymore. It was nearly impossible to hide something from the northern Italian, he somehow found out every little detail about you. Sometimes he wondered, what would be if his friends found out about what his "talent". Would they still welcome him with open arms? He snapped out of his trance as he felt a stinging pain from his collarbone.

"Ow, Feli, what the fuck? Why did you bit me?"

"You were distracted and i don't like that, i want you to pay attention to me and my actions only~"

Veneziano licked the blood away and slowly slid his right hand over the southern Italians chest. The other hand pinched Romano's nipples slightly, making him moan out in surprise. The moan seemed to spur the younger brother on and his hands slowly wandered down to the older Italians thighs.

"Hey brother, let's make a bet. Who comes first of us two has to bottom."

"Do you really think it is an appropriate time to make bets?!"

"Come on, Romano you are worse than Germany. Don't be so stubborn."

"Tch, okay."

The bet was actually a stupid idea, Romano somehow forgot Veneziano knew all his weak spots. But hey, how can you think about something so serious while being in absolute pleasure? And of course, the younger Italian had a huge benefit with that information. Romano gets down on his knees, he actually knows how to make Veneziano come fast. The younger Italy grinned as he rubbed Romano's outstanding curl between fingers. The southern Italians eyes widened at that action and he let out a moan, which caused a light vibration on Veneziano's member. He basically has no chance to win anymore. Just as he thought, he is going to loose, it actually happened. His body shook while his orgasm rushed through his numb body.

"Oh you lost~ What a shame, loosing a bet that simple to your younger brother, i expected better~ You had such a great start, big brother~"

Romano let out a displeased groan as Veneziano pulled him up and pushed back against the locker, while running his hand over the southern Italians inner thigh.

"You're excited, aren't you?~ Funny how your mind rejects me but your body presses against me so tightly~ You slut~"

The younger male's grin only got wider as the older Italian let out a slight whimper.

"P-please stop teasing, Feli"

"How cute already begging~"

*On the other side of the locker room*

The blonde German grabs his towel and walks to his locker as he heard a faint moan from the other side of the room. He hates himself for even considering to look there but something inside of him just drags his body there. He sees the Italy twins there, the younger Italy pressing his older brother against the locker. Romano was blushing bright red in embarrassment as Germany eyed the two Italians.

"C-can we forget that this happened, Italia?"

"G-germany what are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you two the same thing"

Just as German attempted to leave, his hand was suddenly grabbed by the horny northern Italian.

"How about you join in?~I'm sure Romano won't mind as long he gets pleasure~"

Shakily and aroused by the situation, the German put the towel on a bench. Now four hands were roaming Romano's eager body, some even slipping to places, where he thought that Germany's hands would never go there. But hell he thought wrong. Moaning in pure pleasure, he collapsed on the hard cold ground. Panting madly the southern Italian threw a glare to the two people who made his body sing in pleasure just seconds ago.

"Alright Fratello, let's get going to the real thing, shall we?~"

Veneziano spread his brother's legs and put his knee to his crotch to prevent him from closing them again. Germany on the other hand, sit behind him and pulls his body back, right against his muscular chest. He was close to being relaxed as something prodded against his ring of muscles. He was pulled back and Germany rubbed his curl gently.

"Romano, you should relax."

Even though, he didn't really like Germany's guts, his voice still had a relaxing effect on his shaking body. Two fingers covered in lube, easily pushed in his hole. They made a weird squishing noise as they entered the body. Panting madly now, Romano's chest begins to fall and rise faster than before, letting out lewd moans at some times. His whole body sung in pleasure.

"I think you are ready, Fratello.~"

"J-just do it, I need it now~"

Veneziano buried his face in Romano's neck again and bit in his neck lightly, while slowly thrusting his erection in his tight hole. As it was fully inside of him, the southern Italian moaned again. The youngest male suddenly crashed his lips on the southern Italian lips and added his tongue to deepen the kiss. Romano knew why he was doing this as he felt Germany's large erection prodding against his hole too. As the two members were buried deep inside of his wanting body, he moaned. He felt so amazing with these two cocks filling his shaking body. The topping males picked up a gentle pace. The thrill of the situation, every moment someone else could see them doing naughty things in a locker room, was somehow arousing. Romano loves these thrills, they are so exciting. Just when he was in thoughts, a harsh thrust to his prostrate, woke him up from his daydream. The friction was burning him alive, he needed to come so desperately. He couldn't hold back any longer, as he bucked his hips and rode out his orgasm, letting out a stream of moans as his member spurted ribbons of cum on Veneziano's chest and stomach. Germany felt the walls twitch as he filled the older Italian with his white substance along with Veneziano. Romano was tired and his body was completely numb but that was really worth it.

In the end Germany left earlier and Veneziano had to carry his brother home alone. He definitely needs to make his older brother Pasta and his favorite tomato soup, his older sibling is usually cranky when he's at pain, especially when it is coming from his ass.


End file.
